fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
William Afton
Are you looking for his son, Michael Afton, or his daughter, Elizabeth Afton? His company ? How about his fate from FNaF 3? William Afton (also known as Purple Guy, Springtrap, and Mr. Afton ' in Sister Location) was the co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment and a serial killer, responsible for The Missing Children incident mentioned in the original games. He is the creator of the Sister Location animatronics (Assisted by Henry Emily) and is the former owner of Afton Robotics.LLC, and Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Appearance William Afton is only ever seen in some of the minigames. He is represented as warm/dark magenta which is a purplish red (hex code: ee82ee) with black eyes and a large grin. The only other times in the franchise he was part of is the opening cutscene in Sister Location, when he is talking about Baby's capability. He is once more heard with a speaking part in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, having a semi-active speaking role in the night shift as Springtrap. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in ''Five Nights at Freddy's. William Afton is the murderer of the children that sparked the downfall of both Fredbear's Family Diner, Fazbear Entertainment, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals and many more. He also started the chain of events that leads the players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William Afton is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his crimes with an unceasing grin. In Sister Location, William told his son, Michael, to go into his own factory and rescue his sister. Whether this is out of fear of the animatronics, or something else, is unknown. Role in the Five Nights at Freddy's Series Five Nights at Freddy's While he isn't seen or mentioned by name in Five Nights at Freddy's, his existence was implied in newspaper clippings littered throughout the game on the walls of the pizzeria, talking about his murders and implied an arrest had been made. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, William Afton can be seen in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame and the Give Cake to the Children Minigame. In the Give Cake to the Children Minigame, William Afton appears at the near end, driving up to the child outside the door of the pizzeria and killing them before driving off, the child being Henry's daughter. On the third playthrough, William, who killed Henry's daughter in the Give Cake to the Children minigame, is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame ends with Withered Foxy's jumpscare. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 In Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He returns as the main antagonist, along with Springtrap, the suit inside of which he was trapped and killed. On the first four end-of-night minigames, William will dismantle the animatronics when they attempt to go to the Safe Room. Upon attempting to enter the room, the "'''ERR" message will be displayed. If they do not enter the room, Purple Guy will dismantle them regardless. On Night 5, however, the five spirits of the children he killed appear and enter the Safe Room along with Purple Guy. After chasing him for a while, he runs into the Springtrap suit. Thinking he is safe, he laughs at them, but then the spring locks in the suit malfunction due to Purple Guy's excessive motions and the moisture in the room. Purple Guy is then brutally crushed and sliced by the numerous mechanical parts lining the inside of the suit, and he slowly dies from serious injury and blood loss. The spirits disappear afterward, avenged. However, he came back as a zombified animatronic-human hybrid and was more bloodthirsty than ever - he haunted Fazbear's Fright and was chased down by his son, Michael. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he does make a cameo in Fredbear's Family Diner at the end of Night 3, where, if the player goes back to the Dining Room when the man in the Fredbear suit is first seen, he appears to be helping an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit. Sister Location In the opening scene of Sister Location, an entrepreneur is asking him questions about the new animatronics. They inquire why certain features were added and express their concerns, but he avoids answering the specific features they refer to. He is also the creator of the Funtime Animatronics (Assisted by an unknowing Henry Emily) and the former owner of the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. It's revealed in the final Michael Afton's Cutscene that William sent his son, Michael, to his rundown factory to find his daughter, but he is 'scooped' as his own sister, Baby, tricked him. Ennard took control over his body, but he manages to survive as Michael becomes a rotting corpse. He wishes to undo his father's malevolent deeds once and for all. Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator William Afton returns as the main antagonist, along with his family. It's revealed that Henry Emily William's old partner, lured Springtrap, Scrap Baby (Elizabeth), Molten Freddy (And in extension, the remaining parts of Ennard), and Lefty (the Puppet) to a place known as "The Maze". Michael in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator takes his own life, including the animatronics and instead of choosing to escape, wishes to go down in flames with the rest of the spirits. By killing his father once and for all the spirits are appeased and no longer haunt the pizzerias. In the Insanity ending, its revealed by Henry that William tricked him into helping creating the Funtime Animatronics. Ultimate Custom Night He is the main protagonist in Ultimate Custom Night He having been sent to hell And He's trying to survive all his victims Information from the Five Nights at Freddy's Novel series See here. William Afton is the main antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. ''. He is described as a thin man whose clothes seem big on him; he was once fat, but later lost weight as the years passed. He has symetrical scars on both sides of his neck and on his back. He obtained these scars after a springlock failure. The Twisted Ones William returns as Springtrap in the second novel of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He uses his "Twisted" Animatronics to continue his spree of child murder. The Fouth Closet William returns as Springtrap in the third and final novel of the Five Nights at Freddy's series Dialogue ''Mystery Board Member – There’s no doubting what you’ve achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don’t fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those. ---- William Afton – She can dance, she can sing! She’s equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice-cream. ---- Mystery Board Member – With all due respect, those aren’t the design choices we were curious about, Mr Afton. Trivia *William Afton's true physical appearance has never been revealed in the games. *For the longest time, Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the final cutscene in V. Hard Golden Freddy preset (Custom Night) that he was not. Also, in the first murders, Michael would be too young to use a vehicle and can't have known about safe rooms as he was an employee after the simultaneous spring lock failures. Only William would know. *William seems to have a faint British accent, with his Daughter and Son having more pronounced accents. *William seems to have 3 children, his son Michael, his daughter Elizabeth, and his younger son (FNaF 4 Crying Child), *William appears in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2, 3, and 4 Minigames, the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame and the Take Cake to the Children Minigame, Save Them and Follow Me. * William Afton is the player in Ultimate Custom Night Gallery Pink Guy.png|William in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! Minigame. Purple Person.png|William in the Take Cake to the Children Minigame. Purple Car.png|William's car from the Take Cake to the Children Minigame. Take_Cake.gif|William about to kill Henry's Daughter at Fredbear's. Go_Go_Go_01.gif|Pre-Withered Foxy about to find the children that William killed. ThePuppet.png|William murdering Henry's Daughter outside of Fredbear's. Stuff3.gif|William Stuffing A Employee in A Suit Purple man.png|William In SAVETHEM Minigame Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif|William in FNaF 3 Night Minigame 05A.gif|William in the Safe Room. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif|William Having A SpringLock Failure WilliamAfton2.gif|William Afton's Appearence in FNAF 6 (Notice that he is actually the FNAF 6 Springtrap) SpringtrapJumpscareFromLeft.gif|William Afton attacking As Springtrap from the left side of The Office SpringtrapJumpscareFromRight.gif|William Afton attacking As Springtrap from the right side of The Office Category:People Category:Male